


Playing with Objectivity

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-17
Updated: 2003-08-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Angel Season 5, no spoilers - only my own speculationGenre: Light satireSuppose to be: spikenwes challenge. Use ‘duster,' ‘feet,' and ‘along.' But ended up with a slightly higher word count than that, so have read anyway.





	Playing with Objectivity

"Do these bloody books ever end," Spike sighed. "I'm beginning to think this demon doesn't exist."

"Angel needs this information," Wesley contended. "We were informed that it was going to rise tomorrow near sunset."

Spike glanced over at Wesley to sneer, but instead noticed the handsome contour of his collarbone. What was he thinking, he was a straight vampire; his lusting eyes were betraying the well-known fact of his heterosexuality. Or was it a confirmed fact? "Damn those unclear lines in my relationship with Angelus," he growled under his breath.

"What," Wesley met Spike's gaze. Canonically, Wesley was always presented with women, but everyone wondered about the all boys' school.

"Want you," Spike's growl deepened, summoning Wesley over to where he was sitting.

As soon as he was in reach, Spike grabbed him for a kiss. Wesley's feet gave into gravity and the swelling passion he felt for Spike. "Spike," he managed to mumble as the blond vampire moved his lips to nibble on Wesley's ear.

"Happens," Spike half whimpered, almost finished removing Wesley's shirt and ready to start on his trousers. "We get to have a little fun. And face it, all the women want to watch."

Wesley tugged on Spike's t-shirt, begging the vampire to take it off. He ran his hand along Spike's abs and reached his mouth down to tease a nipple with his tongue. His hands skillfully undid Spike's jeans and grasped his erection. Spike moaned as Wesley's free hand removed the remainder of his clothing. Wesley pulled away for a moment.

"What?" Spike quizzed him.

"I wanted to see all of you."

"And when do I get to see you," Spike playfully motioned to Wesley's partially undone pants. He began to rub Wesley's cock through the fabric.

"Soon enough," Wesley kissed him – his tongue lingering in Spike's mouth.

"Enough foreplay," Spike gasped. "Take me."

Wesley walked over to his desk, removed his trousers, and found a very convenient bottle of lube. Spike gestured for Wesley to hand him the bottle. He pulled the still standing Wesley closer to him and teased his cock with his tongue. Wesley moaned as his erection grew in Spike's mouth.

When Wesley was about to come, Spike shifted away and lubed up Wesley. Forcefully, Wesley turned Spike around, placed some lube on his fingers, and placed one in Spike. The vampire groaned with the stretch, and Wesley inserted another.

"Ready?" Wesley whispered.

Spike could feel Wesley's cock rubbing against his arse. "I thought only," Spike began then exhaled loudly with pleasure as Wesley replaced his fingers with his cock. "Wesley," he cried out, as they started moving together.

All of Spike's earlier inhibitions faded away with the movement of Wesley into him. Wesley started pumping Spike's cock and soon the vampire came with a loud howl. Gasping, Wesley came shortly afterward. Their bodies lay together for a moment before Wesley pulled out.

"Spike," he questioned, "what were you saying earlier? Something about women?"

"Just thinking," he tugged the firm-fitting trousers up and grabbed his duster, "about how we probably put on a show for the female W&H security staff."

"Glad to please," Wesley sarcastically answered. "A little objectification of the male body. Or should I say the gay male act of making love."

"And we weren't planning on going to the strip club with Gunn before Angel discovered that demon?"


End file.
